The Sun Also Rises
by XTashieX
Summary: Hermione was adopted. Voldemort knows this and tries to use it for his advantage. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun Also Rises**

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine!

* * *

Hermione felt a jumble of mixed up feelings inside her. Everything that had happened that year was just too much to bear. She found herself sleeping more and more, she wasn't keeping up with her summer homework and her usual studying, and she wasn't answering her mail.

Harry and Ron were trying to find the Horcruxs. She was supposed to be with them but, lately she felt like to much dead weight and told them she was sick. She hadn't talked to them since they left.

"Maybe I should write them a letter." Hermione thought.

"I miss them and I need to talk to someone"

So she started her letter.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I miss you so much. How is the search going? I will probably come and help with your-_

Hermione heard a crash downstairs.

Hermione waited for a moment to make sure she didn't just imagine the noise because she has been a little panicky lately.

Then she heard her mom scream

* * *

"Holly, how are we going to tell her?" Mr. Granger said.

"She has already been through enough already."

"We have to Rick, she needs to know-"Mrs. Granger started.

A dark hooded man stepped out from where he was hiding.

"She doesn't need to know anything."

Mrs. Granger Screams.

"Avada Kedavra."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were dead.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay I know this is a short start but I want to know if people actually want to read it before I go on hahaha. I know selfish. But yeah, review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a much better writer.

* * *

Hermione had grown. She had manageable curly hair that she still hardly did anything with. She also kind of got dumber. She wasn't dumb but since she started moping around, her reflexes demolished.

Hermione raced to the kitchen, her heart was pounding, and her she felt sick to her stomach. She knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"Her parents were muggle dentists what bad could possibly happen to them?" Then Hermione chastised herself

"Muggles die all the time too, even more then wizards. Well maybe not lately."

There wasn't really anymore real news anymore. It was just like a giant obituary. Everyone was just crossing there fingers, hoping that no one they knew had died. It was like one big death lottery.

Most of the lights were off in the house. Which wasn't terribly uncommon because her parents liked to save electricity but, tonight the house felt more then dark, it felt empty.

She crept into the living-room, wand at the ready, listening intently to what the men were saying to each other.

"Muggles are so bloody disgusting" The Skinnier Deatheater remarked looking at a toothbrush.

"What do you suppose this is for?" The Fatter Deatheater asked.

"Do you think it's for the bathroom?" Wormtail said.

"Don't touch it Wormtail, you incompetent fool." The skinnier Deatheater said nastily.

"Would you actually want to touch someone toilet paper?"

"Yes sir, I mean no sir" Wormtail said as he bowed.

Hermione maybe would have thought this was funny or, even remotely hilarious if there wasn't two deatheaters in her house standing over two dead bodies.

It took Hermione a minute to figure out who they were.

"Mom," Hermione screamed "Dad."

Then Hermione mentally slapped herself in the face. She just ruined any surprise attack that she could have done.

"Incarcerous," The Skinnier Deatheater whispered.

Hermione felt her body being tied up and she knew she was dead.

"Brightest whitch of her age," The Skinnier Deatheater scoffed.

"No wonder you weren't with your little blood-traitor boyfriend and Potter." The two men laughed.

"What do you know?" Hermione cried.

"Aww, touched a nerve with itty bitty mudblood." Wormtail laughed.

"Tell me what happened to Harry and Ron." Hermione said.

She remembered that she still had her wand in her hand.

"We wouldn't want you to use this now would we?" The Skinnier Deatheater laughed.

He yanked her wand out of her hand.

Hermione was doomed.

She should have remembered that most deatheaters were skilled with occlumency.

"Little mudblood, you are no longer fun to play with." The Skinny Deatheater said.

"Obliviate"

* * *

**A/N Haha now I'm scared. I am getting a lot of alerts and that has never happened before. Well here we go. (PS I have never been good with the comma stuff but, I will try harder.)**

**How about this? I am super bad at writing big chapters but, I will update everyday. Will that work for everyone?**

**Hpwwefan- Thanks!**

**Rinalashlaya- Thanks! I know my grammer is bad haha. I tried more in this chapter. I think )**

**KyootNShort- I am the worst at writing long chapters but this one is a little bit longer lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sun Also Rises**

* * *

Hermione's mind was gone. She had no memory of anything whatsoever. Her knowledge of spells, the knowledge of power was gone. Her mind was foggy and she knew nothing.

Hermione smiled lazily at the two men.

"The dark lord will not like this Malfoy." Wormtail said to the skinny man.

"The dark lord?" Hermione asked. "He doesn't seem that happy." Hermione laughed to herself.

"You do not know of the dark lords real plans do you Wormtail" Malfoy hissed.

This shut up Wormtail.

"My name is Hermione" the girl smiled happily. "What are your names?"

The two men stared at each other helplessly and did not answer.

Now let's get this silly girl to the hide out."

They apparated out of the house.

The dark lord greeted the two almost politely.

"Wormtail Malfoy did you get the girl."

"Yes sir" they both responded.

"Good now leave!" He responded angrily his eyes flashing red"

They both apparated away quickly.

* * *

**A/N babysitting so this was written fast so that you guys know where the story is going.**

**I know it's not long at all. My teachers wouldn't even consider it for a paragraph haha. I have been busy and stuff. Maybe you guys could hit me up on myspace lol that would be cool. Okay now I am rambling. Okay until tomorrow. **

**PS I know Obliviate is not a killing curse. That review made me laugh )**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sun Also Rises**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Voldemort gritted his teeth. He never ever liked playing the fatherly figure. He was never into loving people and he certainly would never ever have a daughter. That was a terrifying thought.

Voldemort never had any love or compassion for anyone in his entire life. He certainly was not going to start with a mudblood girl who was best friends with his arch nemesis.

This was for the good of him though so he was up for it. He was going to kill that stupid little Harry Potter once and for all.

"Oh I'm sorry honey you must have had a bump to the head." Voldemort said sweetly to his fake daughter.

"We will try to get your memory back as fast as possible."

Hermione was confused. This couldn't be her father. Well she didn't think he was. Well of course she didn't know for sure. So she just went along with it.

"Are you my father?" Hermione asked almost doing a perfect impression of Luna Lovegood.

Hermione looked at the man closely. He didn't look loving, caring, or a fatherly type.

"I didn't know my father married a turtle." Hermione said faintly almost confused.

Volemort's eyes glowed red.

"Why you little mud-" Voldemort stopped short.

"Were you about to call me dirt?" Hermione asked

"Honey you aren't in your right mind right now so, I will forgive you." Voldemort curved his lips upwards almost looking like a grimace.

"Now we are going to get you spell knowledge up so that you can kill the people who did this to you" Voldemort said.

"I thought you said that I got a bump to my head." Hermione asked quietly.

"Never mind that" Voldemort said.

"Now look at these two boys. They made you lose your memory.

He showed her a picture of Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

"Now these two boys are against our family. They always have been. They have made your life a living hell." Voldemort said in a hypnotic voice.

"These boys are against our family." Hermione said weakly.

"Excellent" Voldemort said. "Now lets get down to work."

* * *

**A/N Hello I just updated earlier today and I decided to do another chapter because I didn't think the other one was enough. I am Stasha by the way. If you have a story like this one please tell me. I want to read it. Well review it!**


End file.
